wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nathrezim
Also known as Dreadlords, the Nathrezim are an original demonic race of cunning, corruptive and vampiric demons. They are the only known race in canon to be originally demonic (although another kindred race, the Tothrezim are mentioned in the RPG books). Their demonic magics drain their victims of life and souls. In fact, they devour the souls of their slain victims. Their demonic magics also take the form of corruption-derived spells. They can amass a swarm of flying carrion insects. Their ability to force individuals to sleep could be a corruption-derived ability. They have been quoted to "...do it in the dark." This most likely means they prefer to work from the shadows, corrupting slowly, as opposed to the frontal assault favored by most demons. This makes the Dreadlords the perfect henchmen of the most cunning of demons, Kil'jaeden the Deceiver. The Nathrezim have a war-centered culture with an emphasis on codes of conduct. It is forbidden for one of the Nathrezim to kill another, a law broken only once, by Varimathras when he was ordered to kill his brother Balnazzar by Sylvanas Windrunner. However, the killing was either staged or a failure, for Balnazzar is still alive today and secretly rules the Scarlet Crusade. The Nathrezim diversify their occupations, serving as both the tacticians and field commanders of Archimonde and the henchmen of Kil'jaeden. Nearly all Dreadlords choose to study both the arts of war and the arts of magic. Almost all have the ability to summon an Infernal, while a few choice Dreadlords can create a Doomguard from their fallen foes. Some of them, such as Mal'ganis, are proficient at necromancy. It is important to note that the Nathrezim are not as talented in magic as the Eredar- where the Eredar have become adept at almost all forms of magic, the Nathrezim show talent for only a handful of types. The Nathrezim usually don the "standard Dreadlord uniform". This uniform consists of plain plate armor or elaborately decorated plate armor in higher-ranked Dreadlords. As plate armor is quite heavy, this could possibly prevent Dreadlord flight- none of the Nathrezim encountered in the Third War were actually seen to fly, but accounts from the War of the Ancients clearly state that they flew under their own power. Using magic to fly is draining, and is not something a Dreadlord would do under normal circumstances (though an Eredar would have little difficulty). Info from the Official site From WorldofWarcraft.com: :While his confusion and misery deepened, Sargeras was forced to contend with another group intent on disrupting the Titans' order: the '''Nathrezim'. This dark race of vampiric demons (also known as Dreadlords) conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming Dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into unthinking hatred and mistrust. Sargeras defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected him deeply.'' also: :In his fury, Sargeras shattered the prisons of the...'Nathrezim''' and set the loathsome demons free. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. From the ranks of the powerful Eredar, Sargeras picked two champions to command his demonic army of destruction. Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras' ranks.'' and :Kil'jaeden's first move was to enslave the vampiric '''Dreadlords' under his terrible power. The Dreadlords served as his personal agents throughout the universe, and they took pleasure in locating primitive races for their master to corrupt and bring into the fold. First amongst the dreadlords was Tichondrius the Darkener. Tichondrius served Kil'jaeden as the perfect soldier and agreed to bring Sargeras' burning will to all the dark corners of the universe.'' Known Dreadlord Abilities Standard Dreadlord Abilities Carrion Swarm (implicative of corruption) Sleep (implicative of corruption) Vampiric Aura (implicative of vampiricy) Inferno Famous Dreadlords The names of individual Eredar and Pit Lords are not known commonly, as the former have not been seen in great numbers on Azeroth and the latter are never encountered in a situation where their names will be remembered. However, Archimonde relied heavily on the Dreadlords during the Second Invasion, as they are useful as mages, strategists, and warriors (they were also on Azeroth already and required the least energy to summon). Many of the Nathrezim became known during this period. Many of Kil'jaeden's Dreadlords watched over the Lich King and aided him at times, while some of Archimonde's Dreadlords commanded the Scourge after the invasion commenced. Name Role Condition Magical Field Anetheron Second Lord of the Nathrezim, killed in the battle of Mount Hyjal Dead Demonic Balnazzar Presumed slain, but is secretly alive and leading the Scarlet Crusade Alive Demonic Lord Banehollow Leader of the Shadow Council at Jaedenar in Felwood Alive Demonic Beltheris Slain by Scarlet Crusade Dead Demonic Dalvengyr Laid siege to Dalaran, but was slain by Kael'thas's forces Dead Demonic Detheroc Briefly held Lordaeron's capital before being defeated by Sylvanas Windrunner Dead Necromancy Diathorus the Seeker Leader of the demons stationed at Demon Fall Canyon in Ashenvale Alive Demonic Lord Hel'nurath Ruler over the world of Xoroth Alive Demonic Mal'Ganis Temporary Scourge general, discarded by the Lich King in favor of Arthas Dead Necromancy Mephistroth Third Lord of the Nathrezim. Remains in the Twisting Nether Alive ice (presumed) Razelikh Stationed in the Blasted Lands Alive Demonic Solenor the Slayer Stationed in Southwestern Silithus disguised as a Gnome, part of the Hunter Epic Quest Alive Demonic Talnivarr the Sleeper Imprisoned Dreadlord found in Outland Arena Alive Demonic Tichondrius the Darkener First Lord of the Nathrezim, killed by Illidan Dead Demonic Varimathras Majordomo of Sylvanas, leader of the Forsaken. Stationed in the Undercity Alive Demonic Culuthas Ruler of the Ruins of Faraholn in Netherstorm Alive Demonic Other Dreadlords (some of these are the randomly assigned names for the Dreadlords in Warcraft III): Terrordar, Nerothos, Bleakill, Necros, Fearoth, Dethecus, Maldibion, Nochthitus, Rashgarroth, Aramachus, Zilfallon, Lorthiras, Zenedar, Mullioch, Algammon, Banehallow, and Ven'Gy. Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Burning Crusade Category:Demons Category:Nathrezim